1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is in the field of auger feed devices and is directed more particularly to a junction for the torque-coupling connection of adjacent auger sections and the resultant auger conveyor.
2. The Prior Art
Auger conveyors are typically comprised of a trough within which an auger section or sections are mounted for rotation. Auger type conveyors may extend for great lengths.
Typically an elongate conveyor device is comprised of a number of auger sections linked in end-to-end torque transmitting relation. In accordance with conventional practice each adjacent pair of conveyor sections is supported in the area of coupling by a hanger bearing. By way of example, an advanced form of hanger bearing is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,980 of Aug. 19, 1980 entitled Sealed Hanger Bearing for Auger Conveyor. The noted patent discloses a multiple section auger assembly whereby contamination resistant bearings suspended above the trough rotatably support the junction between the ends of auger sections.
The use of hanger bearings, even of the advanced type disclosed in the above referenced patent, is disadvantageous in that after a period time, the extent of which is dependent upon the nature of the material conveyed, the bearings will wear to the point that frictional build-up militates bearing replacement.
An additional drawback inherent in the use of hanger bearings resides in the fact that the spacing of auger sections necessitated by the interposition of a hanger bearing creates a significant frictional resistance to the flow of material in the conveyor. An efficiency loss of 15% or more is estimated to occur as a result of such interruption. Since, as noted above, it is not uncommon for a single conveyor to be comprised of a multiplicity of individual interconnected auger sections, it will be readily perceived that a 15% frictional loss at the interface between each such section drastically increases the required torque to effect material feed.
Attempts have been made to eliminate hanger bearings by applying anti-friction projections on portions of the auger flutes, which projections are in wiping contact with the floor of the trough. This procedure is successful in a relatively narrow range of applications, and should only be made when the material being handled is uniform and non-abrasive.